This application relates to a golf training aid or apparatus to ensure that a golfer's arm and wrist work with a proper hinging action when swinging a golf club.
During a golf swing it is known that the position of the off arm is critically important in properly addressing and hitting the ball. By the "off aim", Applicant means the left arm for a right-handed golfer, or the right arm for a left-handed golfer. The off arm must remain relatively straight throughout the swing, and not bend at the elbow. Meanwhile, the hand must pivot relative to the arm during the back swing and follow through. It is important that the hand and arm pivot relative to each other in a plane which is generally perpendicular to the ground. If the hand is bent relative to the arm such that the club is angled towards the rear of the golfer, or towards, the front of the golfer, the club head may be misaligned when the golfer follows through and strikes the golf ball. This results in a situation known as the club head being "open" or "closed", and is undesirable, resulting in hooks or slices.
Many golfers experience trouble in properly maintaining the wrists and arms in the proper positions during the swing, and thus do not properly hit the ball. It is an object of the present invention to disclose a training aid for ensuring the golfer's hand and arm pivot properly during a swing.